simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Um conto de duas Springfields
Sinopse Quando vai dar comida para o Ajudante de Papai Noel, Bart acha um Texugo na casinha de cachorro ; Bart tenta se livrar dele mas não thumb|300pxconsegue , Homer sugere que ele use dinamite para matar o animal, mas Lisa impede dizendo para eles ligarem para o controle de animais. Quando Homer Tenta ligar ele descobre que a companhia telefônica separou a cidade em dois codigos de area diferentes (O novo codigo 939 para metade da cidade enquanto o antigo codigo 636 ficou para a outra metade),no trabalho Homer diz que é muito dificil e irritante lembrar do novo codigo de area 939.A companhia telefonica faz uma reunião para prestar esclarecimentos.No final da reunião Homer se levanta usando um colete de dinamites revoltado e diz que a sua parte da cidade ficou com o novo código 939 e a metade "Rica" da cidade ficou com o velho ou clássico 636 . Então ele junta todas as pessoas que moram em sua parte da cidade e literalmente divide Springfield em duas cidades. A sua parte ficou conhecida como Nova Springfield e a outra como Velha Springfield. Homer acaba se tornando o prefeito de Nova Springfield. A Velha Springfield tenta ser amigavel porém Homer demonstra que sua parte da cidade não será amigavel criando uma fronteira entre Nova Springfield e Velha Springfield causando uma richa entre as duas cidades , Homer então contrata a mafia de Springfield para contruirem um muro dividindo Nova Springfield de Velha Springfield. No final todos de Nova Springfield fogem para Velha Springfield porque na Nova Springfield não há hospitais, escolas ou comida.Homer e sua familia ficam sozinhos em nova springfield,até que ele descobre que a banda The Who vai cantar na Velha Springfield,então Homer os convence a cantar na Nova Springfield,krusty é um dos primeiros a notar a falta do the who,então a platéia ouve a musica do the who vinda de nova springfield o que deixa todos lá com raiva. Eles tentam matar Homer por causa disso , mas the who fala: porque toda essa briga aparentemente eles tem dois códigos de área diferentes mais que bobagem no final todos se acalmam e ouvem a musica do the who enquanto um grupo de texugos prepara um ataque enquanto eles estão distraidos. Curiosidades * A velha Springfield inclui personagens como Sr. Burns, Apu, Jimbo Jones, Kearney, Dolph, Dr. Hibbert, Skinner, Joe Quimby, etc. * A nova Springfield inclui personagens como Os Simpsons, Ned Flanders, Moe, Bumblebee Man, Luigi, Barney, Capitão do Mar, etc. * O título do episódio é uma paródia ao livro clássico de Charles Dickens,Um Conto de duas cidades * O muro que Homer constrói, é uma alusão ao muro de Berlim. * No muro construído pela máfia, pode-se notar o esqueleto de anjo do episódio Lisa, a cética. * Esse foi o último episódio dos Simpsons dirigido por Shaun Cashman * Nesse episódio há uma paródia do pica-pau. Episódio disponível em DVD Sim Décima Segunda Temporada: en:A Tale of Two Springfields es:A Tale of Two Springfields fr:La Bataille des deux Springfield pl:A Tale of Two Springfields Categoria:Episódios da 12ª temporada